Snow Magic
by Hermione Jean Pines
Summary: Jack is sent to Hogwarts with no idea what's going on. Can she help stop the new threat. (Next generation. FEMALE JACK FROST) Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians they were created by much more imaginative people so please excuse OOCness and stuff.

**Summary** Jack is sent to Hogwarts with no idea on its history or what's going on. Like Voldemort. Who is he. Watch as he and his new friends struggle to protect Hogwarts

**Rating** T for language

**Enjoy**

* * *

** Prologue:**

**Greetings and Sour Meetings**

**Jacquelyn's POV**

* * *

It's been a month since Pitch Black.

I have become an official guardian.

Bunnymund and I don't get along.

I guess he's still mad about the blizzard of '68.

Somethings don't change in a short time.

I feel something is going to happen.

I hope so it has been so boring here.

I live with Nicolas St. North and the yetis.

Toothina is knocking something a bout a letter.

I better go.

* * *

I close the smooth brown book that North had given me for Christmas after The whole Bogeyman ordeal. It's August, a full year later. I'm still stuck frozen at age 16. I grabbed my hair and a brush pulling at a few tangles and putting it into a messy bun atop my head.

I grabbed my blue ski parka with white snowflakes throwing it over my knee length black dress. Brown kaki capris covered four inches below my knees but my legs were long. I wore no shoes, they were torture. Grabbing my staff I pull open the door.

"Oh Jackie I was just about to break the door down!" She said fluttering her wings. I giggled at the image of Tooth breaking anything, don't get me wrong. She totally could but she was a little more than short being a fairy and all.

"Is there really such a school or is Fooleta trying to pull one over on me?" I say with curiosity. Fololeta is the spirit of April Fools. She was nice enough I guess. No one played tricks on me after what happened in '87. fed don't want to talk about it.

"No. Though we wish it was." Tooth sighed. "All guardians have to go there at some point in time. The wizard kids don't exactly have to believe to see us. Their brains are wired differently. MiM says it help us understand the magic that runs through our veins." Tooth sighed.

"Wait only guardians have to go? And why are you wishing not to send me." I said my curiosity breaking through my poker face.

Tooth looked at her hands playing with her fingers. "Because everyone is so attached to you we don't want to let you go." she finally let go of what she was trying to bite back."you make everything fun Jackie what are we going to do without the guardian of joy to brighten our days."

I looked at her sympathetically. "Oh Tooth I'm going to miss you!"I say throwing my arms around her.

She snuffled a little. "Your like a daughter I lost Jackie!" She cried. "Always smiling always happy. Don't let the school take that away.

I nodded silently. "Let's go get my stuff." I sighed sadly. She nodded to me. North joins us outside my room with a sad smile.

"Let's go get your stuff." he said. He grabbed a snow globe and threw it down shoving Tooth and me through the portal that opened. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the bright colors that could cause small children to have seizures.

My butt hit a chair before I opened my eyes. Tooth ended up on the ground. I looked for north only to see him up in the sky. He was falling. 'Shot!' My mind screamed with realization. I threw myself to the ground as he crashed onto the table where I had been sitting.

"Ouch."he whispered. No one seemed to notice the three newcomers. All the same when I stood up a rather large man turned to me.

"You goin' to Hogwarts?" He said. He must've seen my shocked expression. "I'm Hagrid. I'm grounds keeper. Pleasur to meet you." he said sticking i out his hand. I took it and he shock me causing me to fly up and down.

"Hi." I managed to mutter before he walked off.

"Hey North he could see me." I said.

"Of courze he zold zee zou!" He said merrily and tapped his head.

Oh yeah wizards were wired differently.

"Let's go get your stuff." Tooth said grabbing my hand.

X *X*X

We'd gotten my books. Tooth told me I didn't need a wand since I had a staff and where I was transferring from some people did use staffs. She had winked and I understood that meant the headmaster had agreed to it. She also said baby tooth had studied how to turn into a small baby kitten.

I was overjoyed that Baby Tooth would be joining me. My good mood turned foul when Tooth dragged me to a tailor shop. "Sorry Jackie but they have a strict dress code."

'Oh hell.' I thought silently as tooth greeted the tailor like an old friend. I didn't listen to the conversation but I was forced forward onto a little stool and my parka was ripped away.

I looked to my left to notice a blond boy fuming. Well what could be worse? The blonde boy growled as a raven boy was pushed to a stool on my right. Potter." He sneered.

The raven haired boy looked up. "Malfoy." Be growled.

"Jackie." I shouted. Both boys turned to me. They shared looks of confusion. Jackie, me, is confused so if you would please explain to me why you to hate each other. I had retrieved my ski parka and thrown the hood on before I spoke.

"Oh sorry. I'm Harry, Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy you can figure out the rest."The boy said before turning to glare at the boy to my left.

"How is that supposed to help. I don't know who you people are." I said defensibly. They both shared looks of shock.

The tailor came up with robes. They were black. "Here dearie these were Toothina's sizes you two seem to be the same size" she said I pulled them on and they seemed to fit. I nodded and walked to Tooth. She smiled.

"Perfect fit." she squealed. I nodded.

"Bye Harry bye Draco maybe we'll meet again. if we do please explain."I said.

"Friends?" North asked.

"No a sour meeting."

* * *

**A/N: ok so I'm going to work on this and my GG(Gallagher girl)story. So yeah. I just don't know what to write next. Should I make it the big four? You know Rapunzel, Meridia, and Hiccup? Well I hope the prologue didn't suck to much. **


	2. Some released scenes and NOT HIATUS

**Author's Note**

I know these are absolutely tedious.

I HATE THESE NOTES TOO. 

Good gosh I feel like a complete even putting this on here.

But the original first five chapter

which were about 3K-5K apiece

were affectEd by some extremely strange virus.

**YES I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO RETRIEVE THE CHAPTERS. **

silently curse me till I die.

**THIS SHALN'T BE PUT ON HIATUS. **

i am not a bitch.

But I will have to we're write chapters on my phone so you might have to wait two to three weeks before updates.

I hate it too.

PINK really do I'm extremely surprised it has gotten so many views

I want you to know that's the only reason I have decided to rewrite these chapters at all.

The first chapter is fractured beyond repair so as I start rewriting chapters and its been up two to three months the first chapter and this note will disappear.

**SOME RELEASED INFO FOR PATIENT WAITING. **

here is a little of what I've got saved.

_Harry's scar burned sending a glowing ball of light to slowly envelope his body as the thing creature got near. _

_"The boy is nine and mine alone to kill." _

_It all faded to black around the boy who lived. _

_Jackie stood up against all the stares she even turned to that rotten very confusing boy she had met in the Robe shop and stared him right back in the eye daring him to say something. _

_" Jacquelyn Frost?" The old ViceHeadmistress's voice rang above the chatter as Jackie stepped forward. _

_"PresentHer the ice queen replied disregarding the three burning stairs from the three different houses. _

_Blue ones belonging to a fiery red headed girl that didn't seem to mind her hairs curliness one bit in Gryfondor. _

_Grass Green ones Belonging to the girl with extremely long blonde hairin hufflepuff. _

_Deep hazel ones belonging from the stick girl with unruly brown hair in Slytherin. _

_The 300 year old guardian of fun sat up on the stool. _

_'Oh i haven't had such trouble since a mister potter put me upon Isis head four years ago this day.' a voice spoke inside the snow spirits head. _

_'Not cunning enough to be slytherin.'_

_'You saved your sister, brave and loyal as Godric Gryfondor.'_

_'free spirited with head firmly in its place good qualities like Helga hufflepuff'_

_,a good brain that you try to hide. Oh much like Rowena Ravenclaw's intelligence level.' _

_'I guess we'll have to go with' The hat opened its ancient mouth_

_"..." (You don't think I'd really give it to you?!)_

**READ ON MY FRIENDS.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I have bad news.

I'm going on hiatus. It will be for a week or two. Sadly something all

ways goes wrong before it can fully update. I've been trying since

my last update but it always cuts out whenever it starts to update

like the story itself has a virus. I find it extremely vexing

because I had decided to make her hide on the bus with a notice

me not charm and have had to write different versions of her getting

sorted at least once every three days. This will probably be the last

chapter until I can fix The problem.

**Love The Writer**

**Hermione J. Granger**

* * *

Jackie sighed as she walked towards the Great Hall amongst first years looking like a sixteen year old, not close to three hundred and one. They had somehow sun a tale that she was from Beaxubatons. She had no idea what it was but some boys had whispered it fit with her beauty.

She zoned out remembering the nasty train ride.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Jackie sat in a compartment near the back by herself. She had cast a notice me not charm on the compartment she now resided in, Dumb-old-door had taught her some magic. She was reading a book, it's not the she had lost her sense of humor just that she wanted to finish the next two years quickly. The guardians had taught her through fifth year so she was well prepared for sixth. She knew the sooner she finished the sooner it be snow days and fun times.

A smug looking seventh year walked into her cabin. He was wearing a giant smirk.

"You shouldn't use NMN charms on compartments thirty-three points from whatever house your in." Jackie didn't like him.

"I have yet to be sorted." She said simply not taking her eyes off of her copy of _Potions Year Six: Easy Guide With Step By Step Instructions!_

_"_Don't lie! Another twenty points." The winter spirit was not having fun so she decided to take a much more, rude approach.

She sat back as the bloodied seventh year lay six yards away completely petrified and obliviated.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

Jackie stood up against all the stares she even turned to that rotten very confusing boy she had met in the Robe shop and stared him right back in the eye daring him to say something.

" Jacquelyn Frost?" The old Vice Headmistress's voice rang above the chatter as Jackie stepped forward.

"Present," the ice queen replied disregarding the three burning stairs from the three different houses.

Blue ones belonging to a fiery red headed girl that didn't seem to mind her hairs curliness one bit from Gryfondor.

Grass Green ones Belonging to the girl with extremely long blonde hair in hufflepuff.

Deep hazel ones belonging from the stick girl with unruly brown hair in Slytherin.

The 301 year old guardian of fun sat up on the stool.

'Oh i haven't had such trouble since a mister potter put me upon his head four years ago this day.' a voice spoke inside the snow spirits head.

'Not cunning enough to be slytherin.'

'You saved your sister, brave and loyal as Godric Gryfondor.'

'free spirited with head firmly in its place good qualities like Helga hufflepuff'

'a good brain that you try to hide. Oh much like Rowena Ravenclaw's intelligence level.'

_**Those three are giving me a stink eye and I much rather like blue. **_

'Well then, I guess we'll have to go with' The hat opened its ancient mouth letting out a laugh before screaming "RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

**again I'll get whatever, or whoever, it is that keeps deleting my chapter fixed soon but until then HIATUS!**


	4. Luna Madness Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm Bayleaf! No my parents don't hate me! I don't have a fan fiction account but I'm just here to bring the newest chapter and some very foul news.

Hermione Jean Pines is quitting fan fiction. She gave me this story since I helped her with the basic idea of fem Jack going to Hogwarts! The reason for this is she was actually in the process of writing this chapter when a car slammed into her brothers car. Her brother is walking around now but HJP is extremely traumatized. She is afraid to write again so she gave the story to me, her younger cousin. HJP is 21 and I'm 14 so excuse s errors cause I don't have a beta or whatever. Anyways.

* * *

**Installment Three: The Luna Madness**

**By: Leafy Mint **

* * *

Jackie swung herself off the stool placing the hat back into the old lady's hands. "So Ravenclaw is the blue and yellow right?" The white haired girl inquired. The old lady gave a stern nod.

"Yes Mrs. Frost." the bearded headmaster said with a glint of hidden intentions in his eyes.

_better stay the hell away from that psychopath_.

Jackie took her seat next to a blonde wearing a bottle cap necklace. The two girls shared warm smiles. She still felt the eyes of the other girls, it made her shift uncomfortably.

She turned to the nearest table only to connect eyes with the brown haired girl from Slytherin. Her eyes reminded her off the green leaves off spring. The girl was studying Jackie. This did not set well in her stomach. The blonde boy, Draco Malfoy was also studying her. She turned to the Gryffindor table. The red of her hair made Jackie think of a pile of dead leaves that came with fall, it would explain the craziness. Two boys that looked almost exactly alike were also studying her. They had a mischievous glint in their eyes that made Jackie proud. The other boy from the shop was conversing with his two friends, bush head and freckles. She automatically didn't feel inclined to seek out help from them, they were glaring daggers at her. She thought she heard bus head whisper a rather snide comment. Something along the lines of, "she's a Ravenclaw yet she doesn't know you? They are allowing idiots into their ranks." She could understand she was a transfer yet wasn't in first year, the girl must be jealous. She didn't hate the trio though, she just decided Harry was the only one she would openly approach the others she would try to stay a neutral party. She inched her head to stair at the blond. Her hair was as golden as the summer sun.

Jackie stared back at her plate. She was not comfortable at the moment,especially with the looks she 'twas receiving. She sighed and started conversing with the bottle cap girl. The hazy eyes, as if they were in a state of wonder, shot open. She seemed surprised that Jackie knew most of the creatures she talked about, though she was disheartened when Jackie said she hadn't yet met a crumpled horn snorlack in her travels but perked up when Jackie insisted she must of missed it.

The other Ravenclaws looked horrified. They whispered about a disease called 'Luna Madness.' Apparently she had this strangely deemed disease That's when it hit her. They were talking crap about Luna. She slammed her hands down onto the table interrupting the sorting and scaring quite a few people.

"You are a house! A family and I will not allow you to dis's Luna. She IS NOT Looney or any of that crap. So. Shut. Your. Mouth. Before. I. Do. It. For. You. "She said the last words menacingly.

A cold chill had settled into the hall The new girl was scary as hell.

Then it hit them, maybe Luna was normal mind they were the strange ones.

Luna Madness never ACTUALLY existed.

* * *

Sorry it's so short next installment will be longer.


End file.
